The Visit
by zanthia122
Summary: [revised] [One shot] Once they graduated, Harry and Ron left to be trained as Aurors. Seven years later, they returned to visit Hermione Snape, nee Granger, not really knowing what to expect... [warning: OOC-ness and FLUFF]


Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.

A/N: To those of you who've read this before, this is not a sequel buta revision of the original fic, posted almosttwo years ago. I was very new in the fandom at that time, and my grammar was horrible. I've corrected as much as I can in this version, but the weak plot with its poor characterization is not modified. You've been warned of its OOC-ness and extreme fluff.

----------

As the views outside passed by in a blur, Harry stared, ignoring the rushing wind that messed his hair even further. Ron was slumping in his seat, his head resting in an almost impossible angle, sleeping soundly. The autumn morning was bright and pleasant, reminding Harry much of his first one heading to Hogwarts.

_Amazing how long that had been... I sure missed my innocent self. _Harry smiled slightly at this. He knew that the innocent boy had long left him. He was now a full-grown, well-trained Auror. His hair was ink-black and messy as ever, but his scrawny body had developed into a taller, stockier form. He was glad that all the trainings had not been downed into the drain. _Seven years in that bloody training centre, one would hope he did get something out of it. _Harry's eyes flashed a second, remembering why he'd wanted to be an Auror in the first place. Finally he was qualified to join the Order and avenge his parents' deaths.

"Mmm," mumbled Ron in his sleep. Harry looked over at his friend and fellow Auror. Ron was not the strongest man out there, but he was no doubt one of the bravest and most loyal. Harry knew Ron gave up much by choosing to become an Auror with him-- Cannons did offer the post of Reserve Keeper to him, after all-- and he couldn't be more grateful. Thinking of friends, he inevitably thought of Hermione, the last member of the Trio. Harry suppressed a grin thinking of the times that the three of them pulled pranks and enjoyed action-filled quests within the magic walls of Hogwarts.

"Mmmm, whass time's eet?" Ron mumbled again, rubbed his eyes, and sat up. Harry tore his eyes from the scenery. He glanced at his watch, and answered,

"It's almost noon."

"Is it?" Ron said, feeling refreshed. "Then we'd better have some lunch, I am ravenous!" With that he grasped Harry's unsuspecting arm and dragged him off to the canteen carriage.

----------

"How long till we're there?" Ron asked while eyeing Harry's plate hungrily; he had long finished his pasta.

"I don't-- oof-- know," Harry replied through clenched teeth, fighting to cut a stubborn piece of meat. "I think we'll be arriving at five. We used to arrive in the evening, remember? This train is faster than Hogwarts Express-- yes!" He popped the meat into his mouth, and chewed victoriously.

"Yeah," answered Ron absently, glancing around the canteen.

"Something's bothering you?" Harry didn't need an answer, he was so close to Ron he could almost read his mind. "Listen, if it was about Hermione--"

"Yes, it was about Hermione." Ron turned to look Harry in the eye. "Didn't you wonder about her marriage? How she suddenly married to Snape, of all people?"

Harry saw his own reflection in Ron's worried eyes, and he was wearing the same expression. He remembered clearly now, that seven years ago the three of them graduated from Hogwarts. He and Ron didn't hesitate to sign up for Auror training, and prepared studiously for the admission tests. They received a letter from Hermione, whom they admitted neglecting, the morning they were to leave for the training centre in Germany. It stated that she was happy for them to be admitted into the training centre, and was 'thrilled to announce her engagement with Severus Snape.' She didn't show up to bade them goodbye.

"Well," Harry spoke quietly, "I don't think Hermione went to Snape just to spite us. She'd never do something like that."

"Look, I was not implying anything, but don't you think it was rather strange that she chose Snape, our pain in the side?" Sensing his friend's distress, Ron continued quietly, "You know, if she was upset by us and Snape took advantage of that situation-- a lust potion or worse-- it would be our fault."

"I don't think Snape would violate a student," Harry stated. "Regardless of what we think, he's a respected member of the Order. He proved to be worthy of those respect, too. And judging from Hermione's letters, she's happy. It isn't like he was beating her or something."

"Huh, you actually think she'd tell us if she's being abused?" Ron snorted.

"Nay, but then she wouldn't have invited us over if she was abused, would she?" Harry ran his hand over his messy hair. "Things might have changed, you know. Being locked up in that place for seven years did not exactly keep us updated."

----------

The sky was in a shade of brilliant pink and purple, the clouds, reflecting the last rays of the sun, was burned orange. Under this beautiful heaven, Hogsmeade stood peacefully. A bright green train came whistling into the station, momentarily breaking the silence of the town.

"Oof-- is that all, Ron?" A black-haired young man pulled out one last large luggage out of his cabin, and turned to ask his flaming-red-haired friend.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ron shrunk the luggage with a wave of his wand. He picked them up easily and stuffed them into his robes.

"So, nothing's changed," observed Harry, looking around and leading the way. Walking up the familiar path, he inhaled a deep, fresh breath and felt his chest filled with pine-scented air. Ron agreed, taking a deep breath himself. Here seemed to be the only place free of the black unnerving fog Voldemort cast over the wizarding world.

"Don't you think we should notify Hermione that we're here?" Ron wondered.

"We know our way, don't we?" Harry laughed, and his rich voice echoed off the forest. Ron joined him and thought: _Well, Hermione wouldn't say no to a surprise_.

----------

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

Harry and Ron stopped in front of the ancient wooden door and listened. They were at the doorstep of Hermione, current Arithmancy Professor and Snape's home. They had met Professor McGonagall, who hugged them both and pointed them the way.

"How inconsiderate of Snape," Ron said, raising an eyebrow when he heard where their chambers were located. "Doesn't he know Hermione loves the sunlight?"

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

"Muggle music?" Harry wondered out loud, listening as sounds flowed out from behind the door. Ron grinned mischievously.

"Let's pay them our visit."

With that he waved his wand, but instead of unlocking the door or breaking the wards like a normal person would, the door simply vanished into thin air. Harry gaped as his friend smirked, stepping into the room and announcing his presence loudly. "Hermione! We are _here!_"

But his smirk diminished as he, too, gaped at something in the middle of the room.

Snape was sitting-- _lying_-- on the couch on top of Hermione. He was holding Hermione's hands above her head and what they were doing was clearly--

"Snogging." Harry stared.

"Snogging?" Ron echoed, horror-struck.

They stood there, speechless, until Harry cleared his throat in a way that sounded very much like Umbridge. "Hem, hem."

Whether the two on the couch didn't hear him or just didn't want to stop what they were doing, Harry would never know. He cleared his throat again and this time, Ron joined.

The two mingling form on the couch disengaged themselves reluctantly. When they were on their feet finally, Harry and Ron's jaws dropped once more.

Standing in front of them was a much-changed Hermione, who now looked healthier, her face fuller and no longer white from stress and overwork. The bags under her eyes were gone, and her figure'd developed a great deal, reminding Harry and Ron that seven years had passed and she was no longer their little sister. She was a woman. The only thing that hadn't change was her frizzling auburn hair, which she'd tied into a loose bun.

"Harry! Ron!" she screamed with glee when she saw who interrupted her kiss, and her look of resentment faded. She didn't know which to hug first; her big brown eyes quickly welling with tears. It wasn't until Harry opened his arms she seemed to get back to her senses and ran to him.

Ron shifted a bit under Snape's glare, but hugged Hermione tightly when it was his turn. Hermione sniffed in his shirt, embarrassed that her tears were flowing out of control.

Five minutes later, it was Snape who was clearing his throat. Ron felt Hermione being pulled from his embrace, and then he saw Snape holding her, a possessive hand over her waist. He too had changed, but not as much as Hermione. His face was still sallow, his nose still crooked. However his hair was no longer _that_ greasy-looking, and was tied into a ponytail now.

"What in the name of Merlin are _you_ two doing here?" Snape drawled in the same cold voice of his, and wiped the tears off Hermione's face with a slender finger. Harry and Ron exchanged a quick glance, so much for Snape being changed.

"Severus, they're here to visit as I told you last night," said Hermione with a frown. "And you will act as a nice host. Now apologize."

"What? I am not apologizing to these two-- I mean, Potter and Weasley," replied Snape.

"_Harry _and _Ron._" Hermione narrowed her eyes while Harry and Ron widened theirs. Was she scolding Snape? They cringed at the thought.

Their eyes widened further, if that was possible, when they saw Snape shuddered a bit. He walked over to Harry and Ron, his face rigid. They stood straighter, preparing for a fight. Snape gave them both a death-glare, though standing eye-level with them kind of took away its intimidating effect.

Snape took their hands and shook slightly but firmly, saying in a low voice, "I am sorry, _Harry, Ron._"

"It's okay, professor," they chorused. "And we're pleased to meet you, too."

"Severus would suffice," the older wizard waved a dismissive hand. Hermione, feeling totally cheerful again, came over and said,

"Come on, let's not all stand."

The four walked over to the in front of the fireplace. Hermione and Snape sat on the couch while Harry and Ron each dropped into an armchair.

----------

"If you don't mind--!" Hermione took her hand out of Severus' for the third time irritably, who looked at her with a faked hurt look.

"Now, as I was saying, I was accepted into the L'université du Gassel, but this man here being the selfish dolt he was wouldn't let me go to France-- Severus! That's quite enough!" Hermione fended off Severus' hand and hit it on the back. "You annoying pester, go away! Can't you see I am trying talk to Harry and Ron? We haven't seen each other for seven years, for Merlin's sake!"

Severus put on his most innocent look and pouted. Hermione turned away determinedly and wouldn't look at him. Harry and Ron was almost sorry for their former Potions Master as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, shoulders slumped.

"Whoa, Hermione." Harry was astonished.

"Yeah," chimed Ron, "you sounded like my mother!"

Hermione looked as if this was the greatest compliment Ron could gave her. She smiled proudly and said, "Well, he _was _not behaving."

The idea of Severus being disciplined like a school boy made the three of them burst out laughing.

"Now, Hermione, how did you end up with him in the first place?" Harry wondered after their laughing died down a little.

"Well, that's a long story," grinned Hermione at their anxious faces, "which I'm not prepared to tell you now." Seeing their crestfallen expression, she added consolingly, "I may tell you, later. Let's just say I married him out of my own wish. He did not _Imperio _me into it."

"Well, we are thinking of lust potion," said Ron. "And what's with the last minute notice? We didn't even have time to-- eh-- congratulate you."

"Hmm, more like to talk me out of it," answered Hermione knowingly. "I was very weak at that time. I wouldn't have endured you two telling me how wrong the decision was, or how bad Severus was in my face. I never regretted, though. I'm happy I married him."

"Whatever you say, Hermione," Harry shrugged, then laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day of Snape being afraid of you!"

"He's not afraid of me," protested Hermione. "But yeah, last time he lost his temper I ran into the Forbidden Forest _without _my wand. Thereafter he didn't shout at me again."

Harry and Ron let out a chortle of mirth, "You rock, Hermione. Tell me never to step on your nerve."

"Yeah, I am glad I hadn't marry you-- ouch!" Ron was quieted by a swift kick in the knee by Hermione, who was giving the impression that she did this very often. The three of them laughed again. Hermione felt a warm wave sweeping up her body; it felt like they were back in their teens and was laughing over some silly jokes in the Gryffindor common room.

"Is he nicer now that he was wedded?" queried Harry.

"Not really. How big do you think the chance is?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "He hadn't changed much, still being the easily-pissed-off-and-will-take-100-points-off-you Slytherin Head. He was nicer when I was around, but last time I went away to the International Conference of Arithmancy, he took 200 points off each house. I had to find excuses to award points to those he had unfairly taken points off. I'm nearly as unfair as him."

"It's okay Hermione, you don't need to jump to his defense every other sentence," teased Ron, and Hermione flushed. "So he hadn't changed much, eh? I thought the Benevolent Spell we cast on him in seventh year would have improved things a bit."

"Only he dodged most of the spell and caught us." Harry sniffed his hands. "I can still smell the potion he made us make in our detentions." The trio giggled and relished in their school days, when suddenly an urgent cry came from the adjoining kitchen, "Honey, we've got a problem!"

Hermione got of the couch hurriedly and gave the two men giggling in their chairs a warning look.

----------

Harry and Ron waited on their seats patiently, marveling at the scarlet and emerald decors in the chambers when Severus entered the room, his hair slightly untidy. He smelt strongly of chili. His lips were pursed again and he dropped into the couch heavily. He then conjured up rose tea and took a big sip from his cup. The three glared at each other in silence for a moment.

"So," tried Harry over the awkward quietness. "Where is Hermione?"

"She's in the kitchen," said Severus grumpily. "Said she'd never let me into the kitchen again. Fussy woman." Severus glanced over his back quickly.

Harry and Ron chuckled lowly; it was indeed very funny to see Severus acting like this. He reminded them of Ron's father, Arthur Weasley. Severus glared at them until they closed their mouth, still fighting the urge to laugh.

"It's not funny, Po-- Harry. And you, Ron," snarled Severus. He lowered his voice, glancing over to the kitchen again. "Tell me about your training."

Harry and Ron started to bombard Severus with details, who tried his best to make out their excited and somewhat incoherent sentences, nodding here and giving a comment there. When they finally finished they gasped in their chairs, out of breath.

"So both of you passed Potions in Auror Level?" There was something akin to pride in his tone but Severus tried his best to conceal it. Harry and Ron exchanged a look. Then Harry said, "We wouldn't have if it was not for you, sir." He was referring to the extra lessons Severus gave them in their seventh year.

"Don't mention it." An imperceptible shade of color crept up Severus's cheeks. The man was not used to gratitude.

The three of them sat in silence once more, but this time it was much lighter and more comfortable. At last, Ron coughed and asked, "How are you, S-- Severus?"

Severus looked up and pondered a second. "That depends. My work's just as tedious, teaching dunderheads everyday--" His lips curled, remembering that the two full-grown Aurors were once his 'dunderheads,' "but my family life is of course," Harry and Ron was startled by the soft expression that made him ten years younger, "next to perfect."

At that second a small cry was heard in the next room, breaking their conversation. Severus got up and muttered an 'Excuse me' before going into the room. A moment later he came out again, the soft expression never leaving his face.

As Severus got closer, they could see something tagging along behind him. They bent lower to see what it was when suddenly they found themselves looking into a pair of great brown eyes. A small face showed behind Severus's robes, full of curiosity but not fear. They were speechless, until the baby-- toddler, more like-- cracked a big grin at them proudly, showing his little white teeth.

"Who're you?" the small boy asked in a very sweet voice.

"This is uncle Harry and that one with red hair is uncle Ron." Severus picked the boy up and smirked at the two goggling men. "What is your name, boy?"

"Wy name's Silvester Severus Snape," announced the boy, showing his teeth again. Considering the state of his parents' hair, his was neither frizzy nor greasy, but very beautiful, carelessly covering his white forehead. His face was round and chubby in a way that Ron had a sudden wish to pinch him.

"That's the only thing he can pronounce right," Severus sat down with Silvester in his arms, and rolled his eyes. "Ouch, stop that, you naughty monkey," he struggled to catch the chubby small hand of his giggling son which were playing with tufts of his hair. He stopped when he saw the look on his two ex-students, and said defensively, "What?"

"I-- we-- never thought you have a son," Harry managed, his eyes still fixing on the pretty boy, who was now laughing and shifting to get out of his father's lap. "Come here kid, come to uncle Harry."

Severus carefully placed Silvester onto the floor, and shook his head lovingly when his son staggered into Harry's open arms, saying, "Wunkle Haffy!" Ron laughed and touched his soft cheeks, asking, "How old are you?"

"Fwo," Silvester indicated with two short fingers.

"He's cute!" exclaimed Harry. "Imagine, this, from Snape!" Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously at this, and took Silvester back from Harry.

"He is not only a Snape, but he will also be a Slytherin," said Severus and poked his son's tummy, driving him into a fit of giggles. "Tell me, what is the best color in the world?"

"Gween," answered Silvester in between his giggles.

Harry and Ron looked at him. Then, Ron asked Severus pointedly, "Did Hermione know about this?"

"And which is the best house to be in?" asked Severus, averting his eyes.

"Slyfffewin!" Silvester shouted, and Severus smiled fondly.

Harry and Ron struggled for words but to no avail. Ron bent down and picked the boy up, pointing to the small Gryffindor badge he had on his robes. "Look Sil, this is Gryffindor. Gry-fin-dor. Say after me. The best house in the world is Gry-fin-dor."

Sil looked at the small badge, and blew a large raspberry at the lion. Ron stared at the laughing boy, then at his laughing father.

Severus laugh stopped abruptly when Hermione tapped him on his shoulder. Harry and Ron sat back and sniggered when they saw a drop of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Where exactly did Sil get that from?" Hermione demanded and Severus sank lower into the couch.

"There's a great possibility that it is his own idea--" he tried but Hermione looked unconvinced.

"That's it, Severus Snape. Next Monday's a cancel," snapped Hermione, walking back into the kitchen. Snape got up and followed suit hastily, clearly forgetting about Harry and Ron. "Listen to me, dear, I didn't--"

When Hermione and Severus reappeared with a big cauldron of mouth-watering looking food, they seemed to have made up. Severus placed the cauldron on the table and Hermione, with two waves of her wand, placed the tableware neatly in their places. When they turned to call Harry and Ron, they saw a black shaggy dog growling while Sil sat on it giggling and pulling its fur. Ron saw the couple and picked Sil off the dog's back while it transformed into Harry.

"Wow, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly with a hand on her mouth. "I thought that was Sirius for a moment--" She stopped, seeing Harry's face.

"Let's see what's for dinner!" Ron came to Hermione's rescue and chirped a little too jovially as he moved towards the table.

"I wuv doggie!" whined Sil and the adults all laughed, breaking the moment of embarrassment.

"What is this?" Harry stared at the gigantic silver cauldron sitting on the middle of the table. Hermione ladled some spicy-looking content of the cauldron into Harry's bowl and said, "It's chili with rice."

"No, I mean the cauldron." Harry pointed. If he was not mistaken, this was Severus' best cauldron. He once took a hundred points off Gryffindor just because Lavender touched it. Hermione was now brewing chili in it? Impossible.

"Oh. I found that this is particularly good for cooking so I borrowed it. He can still make potions in it," Hermione answered airily while helping the others with food. Ron caught Harry's eye and gave him a thumb-up. Severus took a deep breath and counted to ten mentally. He had moaned for the lost of his best and beloved cauldron; they were not bringing that pain back again.

"Yeah. And Severus, transform your study into a guest room later, for Harry and Ron."

"My study? _My study?_" Severus echoed in horror. "Never!"

"Oh?" Hermione drawled in a close imitation of Severus. "If not your study, maybe your-- _private_ _laboratory?"_

Severus looked too frustrated to speak. Harry and Ron started to feel sorry for him.

"Hem hem," Harry started, glancing nervously from Hermione to Severus. "Actually, we need to report to the Order latest by tomorrow and so, we won't be able to stay."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. Sil mimicked him and bobbled his small head, chuckling.

"In that case you'll just have come by next time," Hermione said, not hiding her disappointment. Severus, looking considerably happier, joined the conversation once more. The rest of the evening passed in an light and comfy atmosphere.

----------

"Brainless girl," Severus muttered and pulled Hermione closer, covering her with his thick robes. "Why can't you ever remember to wear enough clothes?"

His low voice could be heard above the raging cold wind, but only barely. Hermione snuggled closer to her husband's warm chest, curling a little like a sleepy kitten. Severus placed an arm around her, hugging her tighter.

"Look!" Hermione pointed to the jet-black sky that had descended upon the earth like a stretching cloth, decorated by twinkling stars. The moon was lurking behind the clouds tonight, showing occasionally to grace the two silhouettes with its tender light. Those were Harry and Ron on two Thestrals (why did they enjoy riding Thestrals so much would remain a mystery forever to Hermione), flying towards London. A thunder clasp was sounded in a far distance.

"Oh, would they be okay? Seems like a hurricane's coming," Hermione said worriedly.

Severus stroked her hair and replied, "Don't worry, they will make there alright. They are fully-trained Aurors now."

Hermione looked up to the face she had known to trust. The moon slowly slid out of its cloak and showered the two on the Astronomy Tower in silver touch, highlighting Severus's features. He was never handsome, but in this light, he looked like a god sculpted out of marble. Hermione smiled at the thought.

"If I haven't known you so well, I would have thought you are proud of them."

Severus looked straight into her eyes and let their gazes entwined for a minute before saying grudgingly, "A little, maybe--"

Hermione didn't let him finish. She raised on tiptoe and held his face, then planted a kiss on his lips. He didn't stand startled for long and kissed her back with more passion he thought he had in him.

After a while Hermione was leaning on him again, gasping for breath. The stars witnessed the kiss and whispered between themselves. Severus stared into the darkness, the direction where his students had flown. Hermione followed his gaze. He lowered his head and began nuzzling her neck.

"You've great friends, love," Hermione felt him whispered.

"Yeah," she said sleepily and started to play with a piece of his hair.

"Can we have another kid?" Severus asked, barely audible.

"No." Hermione's eyes snapped up shrewdly, and heard Severus groan in her neck. She suppressed a giggle threatening to come up, but could do nothing as a smile played itself on her lips.

She patted his head with a hand. The stars winked at her, and she winked back.

The night was getting deeper...

----------


End file.
